Digimon, The Story Continues
by x.Nebula-Love-Story.x
Summary: Sayuki Ishida, the daughter of Sora and Matt finds out it is her destiny to become a digidestined, along with friends Taro, Tallon, Madison, Sakura and Li and save both worlds from the evil Digital Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh god, oh god, oh god."

"Would you please calm down, Sayuki?" Sora laughed, placing her hands on Sayuki's shoulders and beaming down at her. Sayuki looked up at her mother. "I know this is hard, and this is probably going to be one of the hardest days in your life. I understand that."

"No, you don't!" Sayuki muttered.

"Sayuki," Matt sighed, leaning on the doorframe. He moved aside and swung open the front door revealing the path up to the street. The new street Sayuki still hadn't come to terms with.

"You know, now that I think about it I don't even know where I'm going! I have no clue; I don't know where I'm going!" Sayuki replied.

Her parents just laughed.

"Sayuki, please just go. I have to get ready for work," Sora giggled.

"But mom!" Sayuki moaned. Matt nodded at Sora and bent down in front of Sayuki.

"Remember what I said- if anyone gives you any trouble just tell them who you are, or rather who I am," he grinned. Sayuki looked disappointed.

"Dad. Seriously?" she said.

"What, so now you WON'T be cool for having a rock star as your dad?" he asked.

"Retired. Long retired," Sayuki replied.

"Hey, it was only 4 years ago, missy," Matt chuckled, placing a hand on her head. "No go on. Remember we've got guests coming over tonight so come home early. And honestly Sayuki

you can't miss a building that's literally right in front of you."

Sayuki sucked in a deep breath and then turned around. She began to venture out. All she had to do was cross one road. Then it was a just 2 streets straight up.

DING DING!

Two boys on bikes suddenly whipped by just missing her and sped up the street towards North Ridgemond Academy.

"Sorry!" one of them yelled. Sayuki moaned. She heard someone chuckling and turned around to see her father laughing in the doorway. He caught her looking and quickly choked up his laughter.

"Sorry! Have a good day!" he called and then shut the door. Sayuki rolled her eyes and continued on her way. She crossed the street and carried on up when she spotted another boy coming the other way. He turned right onto the street she was on and continued walking straight. Sayuki didn't feel comfortable walking too close to people she didn't know. She waited till he was about half a metre in front of her and then began walking.

Most the people around were school kids, probably all heading towards NRA. It was a high school, well not just a high school it was an Academy. It was a mixed school without a uniform policy. The boy walking half a metre in front of her was wearing a black long sleeve shirt and black jeans and shoes with a white skinny tie. He had dressed pretty smart compared to a couple of boys in their skater gear on the parallel street. A gaggle of girls swanned past Sayuki. Sayuki looked down onto what she was wearing. She had on red halter top with her mother's high school white pleated tennis skirt and white pumps.

"Where does she think she's going? Shopping or a tennis match?" she heard one of the girls say. Sayuki rolled her eyes. So maybe she shouldn't have mixed the two. At least she was wearing something. Did those girls own a pair of pants?

"Hey Sakura!" yelled a voice. Suddenly a hand came down on Sayuki. Gasping, she turned around and saw a complete stranger her age panting in front of her. She was pale with long black hair and a baby blue bow in her hair. She was wearing a cute black dress. She finally caught her breath and looked up, then shrieked.

"Aargh! You're not Sakura!" she yelped. Sayuki laughed nervously.

"No..." she replied.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl laughed, "You sure look a lot like her though, especially in that tennis skirt! Sorry, bye."

The girl sped off towards the school. Finally Sayuki made it to the school's gates. She stood outside it and looked inside. It looked just like any other high school would 5 minutes before the bell went. But it was so unfamiliar. The building, the grounds, the people. Sayuki felt sure she stuck out like a sore thumb. She ventured inside and decided to go straight into the building. She went up to the bright red doors.

"Hey, no one inside until the bell rings, you know that," said a teacher. He was a tall man with glasses.

"N-no, I didn't. I'm new," Sayuki replied. He gasped and whipped off his glasses.

"You must be that new girl everyone's talking about!" he said.

"Everyone's talking about me?" Sayuki gulped.

"Come on in, I'll take you to your tutor," he said and opened the door for her, "I'm Mr. McKenzie. So where have you moved from?"

He walked her through various corridors and halls.

"Kusatsu City," Sayuki replied.

"Oh, so how do like Tokyo so far?" Mr. McKenzie asked. Sayuki raised her eyebrows.

"Erm, it's growing on me," she replied. He laughed out loud and opened the door. They both stepped inside. "Well here we are. Our tutor room. I'm your tutor, so you know!"

"Oh, you are?!" Sayuki gasped. "Great."

She looked around the room. There were rows of desks all facing a big white board. Not a white board but one of those techy ones where you write stuff from your laptop and it appears on there. Academies...

"You know you're not the only new student we're getting today. We've also got a new boy from... hey Li, where are from again?" he laughed. Sayuki span round to see this new boy he was talking to. A boy stood up from his chair near the window at the back of the class. Sayuki gasped. It was the guy half a metre in front of her!

"Matsue," he replied. His eyes locked onto Sayuki's and he gave her a cold look. Sayuki felt her spine tingle as his dark brown eyes bore into hers.

"Ah yes, a country boy," Mr. McKenzie laughed. "Li this is Sayuki, the other new student I told you about."

"Right," Li replied, still fixing his glare upon her. Sayuki quickly span back around. She heard him sat back down but could still feel his eyes burning a hole in her back. Just then the school bell rang.

"Well why don't you sit down somewhere, how about right in front of me?" Mr. McKenzie suggested, pointing to the seat in front of his desk and next to the window. Sayuki sat down in it and began to unpack her things. The door swung open and a bustle of kids began to enter.

"Take your seats everyone, I have something to announce," the teacher said. But already they had started to notice the two unfamiliar kids sitting by the windows. "Why don't you guys come up here?"

Sayuki and Li reluctantly got out their seats and went up to the front where they stuff by their teacher's desk. Two boys came through the door last and went towards the back of the room to sit down. One had spiky blonde hair and one had long spiky brown hair. They both wore t-shirts and blue shorts. The blonde one went up to the seat Li had been sitting in.

"Hey, that new kid's stuff is in my seat!" he said. Just then Sayuki recognised him. Those two boys had been the increasingly careless, thoughtless boys on their bicycles.

"Alright, I'll move it," said Li through gritted teeth as he proceeded to go and move his things. Li had neat dark brown hair and big dark brown eyes. He dumped his stuff on an empty seat- the one right behind Sayuki's.

"So whose Miss. Match and the Freak?" asked the Brunette Bicycle Boy.

"Good one," snorted Blonde Bicycle Boy. shot them very fierce shots.

"Now class, we have two new students joining us today. Welcome to Sayuki...surname?" he asked.

"Ishida," Sayuki replied, groaning slightly.

"And Li.... Li?"

Li rolled his eyes and let out a gruff groan. "Showron."

"Did he put his shower on?" snorted Brunette Bicycle Boy.

"Taro!" barked, "Now, does anyone have any questions for them?"

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from Matsue," Li replied.

"And I'm from Kusatsu City," Sakura replied.

"You know how you're from Matsue, does that mean you were raised on a farm?"

"Urgh," Li stifled a moan, "No...not exactly. Kind of a...modern village."

The class burst out laughing.

Sayuki could understand. She was a city girl too. Village folk were a laughing matter to city folk. Li saw hr curling her lip and shot her a death stare.

"Why have you come to Tokyo?" asked a girl. It was the girl that had mistaken Sayuki. She blushed when she saw Sayuki looking directly at her.

"Came to live with my Uncle," Li replied.

"My mom opened a new flower stall here so we had to move," Sayuki added.

"We have a wide range of clubs here, what kind of sport or activities do you guys enjoy?" Mr. McKenzie asked.

"I'm good at nearly everything so whatever," Li shrugged. The class 'pssshted'.

"That's good to hear!" Mr. McKenzie laughed, "Sayuki?"

"Well... Tennis," she replied.

"Yeah we can-" began Blonde Bicycle Boy but Mr. McKenzie quickly raised his hand to silence him.

"Why don't you guys return to your seats now?" he said, patting them on their shoulders. They sat back down when Sayuki realised Li was now sitting right behind her. She could once again feel his eyes boring into the back of her... and this time she could hear growling.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So this is what passed for heroes now. Li had already figured out who 1 of the members of his team was going to be. And right now he didn't like it one bit. Sayuki Ishida. What a joke. How was she meant to help out in anything other than tennis matches and The Hills marathons? It was hard to look at her right now though. She had shoulder length brown hair she wore out and a straight cut fringe, kind of like that that singer Lady Gaga's. Anyway that wasn't the reason. He was sitting behind her and the sun was coming through the window shining on her hair. It was so shiny it was hurting his eyes. He let out a low growl and turned his head to his book.

He had to figure out who the other 4 members were. He knew it was 3 boys and 3 girls. He could already tick him and Sayuki off, but who were the other 4. They were all in this very room right now. He couldn't exactly go up to them and ask though, that would be stupid.

"How about you Li? Do you know what the answer is?" came Mr. McKenzie's voice. Li let out another low growl and looked up, holding his hand so as to shield his eyes from the shine. Luckily Li had the ability to think while paying attention to what was going on around him.

"First farming techniques were around 4500 BC," Li replied.

"Correct, well done Li!" Mr. McKenzie laughed. This teacher was a joke. Li thought the city had a better standard of doing things. So far their education seems the pits. Li had grown up with his father and mother, an only child. They taught him everything. He knew more about any matter in the world then any of these city kids. And he also about matters in other worlds. He had to find the other 4 members!

(End of first 2 period- 15 minute break)

Everyone rushed out into the school grounds. Most of the boys began playing football and other groups of kids were walking around or just standing about and chatting. Li found a secluded shady spot beneath some trees and sat down, scanning all the kids. He had to look out for kids only in his year, in his class. Those ones actually mattered.

"Urghhh," he moaned, letting out a long sigh. This was so hard, how was he meant to do this?

Li had come to live with his Uncle a couple of weeks ago. His family had told him he had a task to perform which was to unite the Digidestineds. Li didn't know what the hell a Digidestined was. All his parents had told him was that if they were ever gone he would have to move here and live with his Uncle and would have to complete that task... to save both worlds.

"Both worlds," Li said to himself. That other world. Did it even exist? Li shook his head hard. No, he knew it existed. His parent's whole world had revolved around it. He had grown listening to stories about it. The high cliffs that over looked the ocean, the desert and the forests. The white lights that snaked through the dark purple skies and the multicoloured lights shining from deep below the sea's surface at night.

"Damn it!" Li growled, "Why couldn't they have told me anything real?! Anything specific! Anything to help me figure this thing out."

He tugged his hair and punched the ground. Slowly he opened his eyes when he saw a pair of pink sneakers infront of him. He lifted his head up and saw Sayuki looking down on him. Oh wait- this wasn't Sayuki. She sure looked like her though. She had shortish brown hair in short pig tails and a straight front fringe and brown eyes. She was wearing a peach pink pleated dress with a white waistcoat.

"Are you okay?" she asked. "I kind of noticed..."

"What do you want?" Li snapped. He didn't mean to be rude but he didn't have time to be dealing with these silly little girls, no matter how kind they thought they were being.

"Hey geez, no need to be so rude. I was just asking if you were okay," she said.

"Yeah? Well I'm fine. Happy?" Li replied.

"You've got a real attitude problem for a new kid," she said snootily.

"I really don't have time to waste on girls like you," Li replied and stood up. She was nearly as tall as him and held her ground.

"Fine, I get it. Go waste it punching the ground, have fun jerk," she spat and flounced off.

Li watched her walk off where she joined a bunch of girls who proceeded to pat her shoulder and give him dirty looks.

Li sat back down to think again.

"Okay," he said taking a breath. What did he have so far? There had to be 6. And what did they each represent?

"Head's up Showron!" came a voice and a ball came flying towards Li. Li instantly jumped up, span round and kicked the ball with twice as much force into the opposite direction. It hit Talon squarely in the chest and knocked him back a few steps.

"Whoa, what was that force for? All I did was quick you the ball," he said.

"I don't want to play," Li replied.

"Don't, or can't," Taro smirked, stepping up beside him.

Li gave them both a dirty look. Just then the school bell rang for 3rd period.

"Dammit, I need to find those 4 people!" Li urged himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sayuki managed to get through the 15 minute break on her own. She simply say down in a secluded area in the shade with a book in her hands. Further up from where she was sitting she saw Li take a place beneath the trees too. He seemed pretty frustrated. He kept his head down, like he was thinking hard. It was hard to take her eyes off him. What was wrong with him? He suddenly punched the ground and then she noticed a pair of shoes walk past her. It was one of the girls in her class. She was going up to Li.

"Hey," said a voice. Sayuki looked up. It was Madison, the girl from earlier. She knelt down next to Sayuki.

"Oh, hi," Sayuki replied.

"I'm Madison," she greeted. "Are you okay sitting on your own here?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I was just reading."

"That's a pretty boring thing to do during a break, ha! You can sit with us today, we can't have you being on your own."

"Oh, who's us?"

"Me and Sakura! There she is, over there talking to the other new kid."

"Oh, great, thank you!"

"Don't thank me, it was Sakura's idea. She felt sorry for you guys sitting all alone here. It must be really hard and scary for you. Moving so far. Especially for Li, he came all the way from...where was it?"

"Matsue I think."

"Right! My Uncle owns half the farms there. So where about do you live?"

"Oh, only down the road. Brownchest Road."

"Oh great. Not too far then. I live on the Upper North Estate. Well, my mom owns the Upper North Estate."

"Whoa, you must be rich."

"That's what people say. She owns a toy company. Sakura always comes round to mine. She can't stand it where she lives, ha ha. Her older brother picks on her non-stop!"

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"No, I'm an only child. Sakura's kind of like my sister, we're the best of friends."

"That Li is SUCH a jerk!" came a voice and Sakura stomped her way over and sat down.

"What happened?" Madison asked.

"I asked if he was okay and he came out with all this crap about not having time to waste on 'girls like me'. What's that meant to mean anyway, he doesn't even know me!" Sakura explained.

"That Li guy... he has issues," Sayuki said.

"Damn right," Sakura said.

"He kept glaring at me this morning, as if I had done something," Sayuki added.

"What a freak!" Madison said, shivering.

Just then the bell rang for 3rd period.

"We've got gym, come on!" Madison said, getting up. The girls took Sakura to the gym where they got her kit. After they had changed they all went out onto the fields. The boys were doing pe as well and they were also on the field. They were playing basketball.

"What are we playing?" Sayuki asked.

"Your favourite. Tennis! Let's play doubles!" Sakura replied, "Hey Rika, get over here and play with us!"

A girl with short brown hair came over to make the four.

Sakura served and the game began.

A while into the game and everyone could already see that Madison and Rika were out of it and it was now between Sayuki and Sakura. They kept up a conversation as the batted.

"Wow, you're really good at this Sayuki!" Sakura said.

"Thanks. My mom was into it when, urgh, she was at high school. I followed the trend," Sayuki replied.

"Cool so, urgh, what does your mom do now?"

"Urgh, she owns a flower shop. It's her whole life."

"Cool, Madison's into flowers. What about, urgh! Your dad?"

"Oh, him? Urgh! He retired from his job a few years back, now he just, urgh, wanders about when they tell him to."

"What kind of, urgh, job is that?"

"Well, don't tell anyone but he used to be in the, urgh, The Wolves!"

Suddenly everything went quiet and then there was screaming.

The girls all rushed up to Sayuki, screaming in her face.

"THE WOLVES?! YOUR DADS IN THE WOLVES! HER DADS IN THE WOLVES!"

"Which one?" Rika yelled.

"Matt Ishida," Sayuki replied, as people began grabbing her from all angles.

"HER DAD'S MATT ISHIDA! OH MY GOD, MATT ISHIDA LIVES HERE!"

Suddenly Sayuki felt a strong grip on her wrist and someone dragged her out the crowd. Sakura finally let go of her when they had made it out. The girls were now surrounding Madison trying to get information out of her.

"Did you tell Madison where you live?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah why?" Sayuki replied.

"Oh no, that's 1 thing they'll definitely ask and she'll tell them. She can't lie to anyone, it's terrible," Sakura sighed.

"Oh no... well I don't think my Dad would mind. He told me to tell people who my father was!" Sayuki laughed.

Just then Sayuki noticed the crowd disperse. She had never noticed the field had a small hill separating the track and the grass space. The boys were making their way over the small hill to get back into the school.

"Hey look," Sakura said, looking at the boys. Li was standing amidst the walking boys not moving. His eyes were fixed on Sayuki. When he noticed them looking back he quickly looking away and carried on moving, keeping his eyes down and his fists clenched.

"Whoa... you weren't kidding," Sakura muttered.


End file.
